


Drunk On Love

by jes12321



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, flustered everyone, gay as fuck, lets do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes12321/pseuds/jes12321
Summary: Say there's this person you pass in the hall every dayYou've known him since kindergartenYou're used to thinking about him in a certain wayFrom the persona that he displayedThen something changes, and he changes---In which Jeremy accidentally makes a drunken love confession to Michael, but doesn't remember it the next morning.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lets do this.

Michael couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He began to panic as he walked up to the door with his best friend, Jeremy. They were going to this year's Halloween party which was, once again, at Jake's (new) house. The memories from the year before were beginning to resurface and Jeremy noticed. 

"Hey, I promised I wouldn't leave you alone all night. I plan on keeping that promise." He whispered, grabbing Michael's arm. 

About three weeks ago Jeremy had found out what happened to Michael when he abandoned him at the party. He had promised that he wouldn't leave his side at all, especially at the party. Michael had blushed when he said that. 

"I know." Was all he responded with. 

The door opened to reveal Christine, who had agreed with Jeremy that they should just stay friends after their first date, which relieved Michael just a little too much. She smiled as she moved out of the way to welcome them in. Christine was wearing old-timey clothes, and it looked like Romeo's outfit from the play she had been in as Juliet.

Jeremy had decided (adorably, in Michael's opinion) to dress up as him. He had even stolen his signature red sweatshirt and was currently wearing it, which made Michael blush every time he looked over to him. What made it even more adorable was the fact that it was a few sizes too big on the thin boy, so he looked like he was being consumed by the sweatshirt. 

Michael, on the other hand, had decided not to dress up at all, so he was wearing a t-shirt that somewhat showed the Pac-man tattoo on his upper arm and dark jeans. He was actually quite cold, being used to the warmth of his sweatshirt, even on the hottest of summer days. 

He shivered slightly as he walked in, but not due to the cold. That was when he felt a warm hand on his wrist bringing him back to reality. 

"Hang in there. I promise I'm not going to be leaving your side tonight." Those words caused a cascade of butterflies to suddenly appear in his stomach. He blushed slightly as well. 

"Okay." He whispered back, just before he was dragged off by Jeremy to the alcohol. 

Tonight was going to be interesting, that was for sure.


	2. 2

Michael sipped his water as he watched his friend sing his heart out to the karaoke that had been set up in one of the side rooms off the living room. He was standing on a chair next to it, and that was starting to worry him, but he had only seen him down one beer so far, so he assumed he was just a little braver than he would usually be, but wouldn't be doing anything that he would majorly regret in the morning. 

Jeremy ended the song on a beautiful high note that was accompanied by a drunken, uneven applause. He sauntered off the stage toward Michael and dragged him toward the alcohol once again. He had kept his promise to stay by the shorter boy's side the whole night, but it had come at somewhat of a price. Jeremy wanted to do everything at the party, Michael just wanted to chill somewhere. Maybe even get high. But that wasn't how Jeremy partied, so tonight, that wasn't how Michael partied. 

This year, though, the party was smaller, with just a few people who were close to Jake, or were popular (whether in a good or bad way). Jeremy was one of these people. He was the hero of the school so he was invited and Michael had become his plus one. 

He ordered his drink and got Michael another water. He hadn't drunk since the party last year, the feeling of alcohol reminding him of that night. Jeremy downed the drink quickly and swayed slightly as he tried to walk away. Before he could fall Michael caught him. 

"Alright dude, let's let you sit down." He mumbled to the boy who was slowly gaining his balance again.

Once they had sat down Jeremy picked up Michael's water and downed it before Michael could blink. 

"I'm gonna get us both a water, okay?" He said, not really caring if he got an answer. 

"No" Jeremy mumbled weakly, grabbing the shorter boy's arm. "I promised not to leave you, even for a minute." 

Michael shook his head. Jeremy could be stubborn when he wanted to. Now he had a predicament. He could make Jeremy walk with him to get them both water, or he could let them both sit there, being thirsty. He decided on the latter, not wanting to have Jeremy in worse condition than he was now. 

He sat with Jeremy on the couch in the small office they were in.

"Micha?" Michael blushed at the nickname as he looked over at his friend.

"Yes?" He was adorably disheveled from the outlandish dancing he had been doing during his karaoke song. 

"I really like you. You're my favorite person." Michael could hear the slur in his voice but passed it off as just being tired. 

"Uh, w-what?" The blush on his face intensified as he thought of what his friend could mean. 

"Oh geez." He mumbled before gripping him by the sides of his face and smashing their lips together. 

Michael melted into the kiss. He ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair before opening his mouth to let their tongues fight for dominance. That was when he tasted the alcohol. Jeremy was drunk.


	3. 3

Three weeks ago

\---

Michael felt dread growing in his stomach. There were only three weeks until Halloween, and he didn't know what he was going to do. Jeremy was probably going to go to Jake's party again since he was pretty much the hero of the school, even though he consistently insisted it was mostly Michael. Apparently, it was hard to accept a nerd like him could ever be a hero. 

It was lunch now, and Michael was looking for Jeremy so they could sit together. Thankfully, today he wasn't sitting with the popular kids, so Michael had him all to himself.

"Michael," Jeremy called out, seeing him for the first time. 

Michael waved back before running up to him. Jeremy had gotten up from his seat so they could do their handshake before anything else. 

"So," Jeremy started, sitting down in the seat he had previously been in. "Jake invited me to his party this year. What are you doing?" 

"I was planning on getting high."

"So, nothing new?" Jeremy chuckled. 

"No Jeremy. Nothing new." He blushed a bit as he looked at the adorable smirk on his friend's face. "Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, probably. Hey, you should come with me. I'm sure no one would notice. How about it?" 

Michael froze at the thought of it. He could never go back there. Even if the house had been burned down, Jake had just rebuilt it, so it was still the same house. 

"I-I'm fine. I have, um, stuff. I gotta go. Bye." He stuttered before running into the hallways of the school, not even hearing the confused yelling of his friend trying to get him to come back.

\---

The rest of the day Michael avoided Jeremy. It was harder than it sounded because they passed each other in the hallway between almost every period. He would have had to find other ways to get to most of his classes. Jeremy was worried it was something he had said at lunch. When it was finally time to go home, Jeremy saw Michael running down the street toward his house. He chased him until he got to the shorter boy's home and walked through the slightly ajar doorway. 

"Michael?" He called out as loud as he could. Jeremy didn't hear anything. It was quiet. But he knew his friend was here. He called out Michael's name again, no response. He knew he was just trying to get Jeremy to give up by being quiet, but Jeremy could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Michael?" He was checking his room now. Nothing. He walked toward the bathroom and opened the door with a creak. "Michael?" 

Without missing a beat he dropped down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his friend. He just needed to be held. 

"What's wrong?" Jeremy whispered just loud enough for Michael to hear him. He knew just how to calm him down. 

Michael didn't even think before spilling the entire story. How he had had a panic attack, how it was because he was abandoned, and how he almost ended it all. 

They both spent the rest of the evening in the same position, Jeremy repeatedly apologizing. 

"I promise I won't leave your side again Michael. Never again."


	4. 4

Jeremy felt like his head was exploding as he woke up. All the lights seemed too bright to exist, he could hear the loud birds obnoxiously twittering outside. He groaned as he flipped over into the pillow. That was when he realized this wasn't his room. He opened his eyes a little more and looked around the room, only to realize he was in Michael's room. He looked to the floor to see him sleeping on a pile of blankets and pillows. He was cocooned into the pile and Jeremy could hear a soft snoring coming from him. He looked adorable.

That was when the headache came back and he realized he was hungover. He regretted all the beers and shots he had snuck behind Michael's back. He could barely remember anything from the night before. He remembered singing karaoke while wobbily balancing on a chair, but everything after that was a blur. 

He suddenly froze. What if he had accidentally told Michael about his giant crush on him? What would he do then? What if he had rejected him? All of these thoughts went through his head before common sense crashed through his hungover haze. 

"No, he wouldn't have brought you to his house if he rejected you." He mumbled to himself before looking down at Michael who seemed to be just now waking up. 

\---

After a long explanation of what had happened the night before, Jeremy was just glad he didn't confess to Michael. He was also glad his drunken-self hadn't forgotten the promise he made. Although, that was probably just because he wanted to spend every minute with Michael, drunk or not. 

The rest of the day was pretty crappy since Jeremy's hangover refused to go away. The fact that he kept catching Michael sneaking glances at him didn't help his suspicions of confession either. Maybe he had confessed and Michael didn't remind him because he didn't like him that way. He hoped not. 

They were playing Apocalypse Of The Damned now and were still trying to beat level nine, even after a year. They were so close to finishing it the last time they played, but Michael had sneezed and killed Jeremy on accident. He was pretty angry at first, but how can you stay angry at such an adorable person? How can people be that adorable?

They were so close to finishing once again and then-

They won! They beat the level they had been on for over a year. 

Jeremy tackled Michael, not caring if he was now straddling his best friend who he'd had a crush on since eighth grade. He didn't even notice that said friend was now the color of a tomato. 

"We did it, Michael. After a year we finally did it." He yelled at his friend. The level had taken them longer than any other, and he was more excited than he had ever been before.

He then leaned down and kissed his best friend.


	5. 5

Jeremy didn't realize what he had done until it was too late. His lips had already locked with his crush's and there was no going back. Maybe that was why he dreamed that Micheal melted into the kiss. It couldn't have been real. Micheal would hate him now. So, he savored the moment while it lasted, and it seemed like it lasted a lifetime, but was still not long enough. 

He pulled away to breathe, his breath heavy against Michael's face. He could feel Micheal's breath on his face. Both of their eyes were wide in realization. Jeremy just thought it was surprise and disgust on Michael's face. He quickly hid his face in the red hoodie his friend always wore. He wanted to hide, but the thought of being far from Michael made him sad, so he decided to just hide his reddening face. He didn't notice Micheal's longing look after him as he sat there, curled up in the boy's lap, hiding in his hoodie. He didn't want him to be afraid. 

When Jeremy finally got up the courage to look up to his friend, he was amazed when he was greeted by a sleeping Michael. His fluffy hair had fallen into his face. There were soft snores coming from his mouth as he drooled slightly, but Jeremy thought it was the most adorable thing ever. 

He slowly climbed off his friend and began to walk away. Maybe he could sneak away and think about this in private before Michael found him. He had almost made it to the steps when he heard the small voice.

"Jeremy?" 

He turned around to see a very disappointed Michael. 

"Micheal, I can explain." He tried, making wild gestures with his hands to try to distract from the small tears running down his face. Michael noticed though and quickly walked over to wipe them away. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked gently. 

"Because I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to leave me, because life without you seems so empty. I can't even think of what it would be like without you in my life because I love you, Michael. I love you so much and you don't love me back." He cried, tears running down his face faster now. Michael could barely keep up as he continued to wipe them away with his sleeve. 

"Jeremy Heere, don't ever think I don't love you. I have had the biggest crush on you since middle school. It pained me so much to see you go after Christine, but she made you happy, so I didn't say anything. I love you so much. You have no idea." Michael was crying as well now before he heard Jeremy chuckle. He looked up in question.

"Look at us; crying over an issue that doesn't even exist. I love you, Michael Mell."

"I love you too Jeremy Heere." 

He gripped the taller boy's face and pulled him down until their lips touched. Jeremy melted into the kiss and gripped Michael's hair, pulling him further into the kiss. After a while they both pulled away, but kept their faces close, distance seeming impossible. 

\---

Thank you for reading. I may do a bonus chapter if enough of you want one. Once again, thank you.


End file.
